When the Past Meets the Present
by SmilingInnocently
Summary: Woody's ex. Murders. Passion to find the truth. WJ pairing but not entirely centred around it. Please review. Case introduced. 17 Chapters up.
1. Chapter 1: Old Acquaintances

Chapter One: Old Acquaintances 

Woody waltzes into Autopsy Room One, ready for some answers from Jordan about their latest victim, Jeremy Fitch. He casually strolls up behind her, grabs her waist with both hands and squeezes lightly, catching her off guard.

"WHAT THE - ", Jordan shrieks in astonishment. She turns to see Woody laughing and smacks him on the arm. "That was not cool. What are you a ten year old?"

"Yup, and that's why you love me," Woody replies with a smile. Jordan rolls her eyes exaggeratedly. "Looks like you've barely started here so I guess I'll come back when you have found something. So what do you say, dinner tonight at 7? I'm craving for diner food, you in?"

"Yeah sure why not, I rejected you enough this week, Farmboy," Jordan replies with a smirk and a quick jab to his ribs.

"Ouch, that tongue of yours never seems to run out of venom does it?" he responds. "I got to head back to the precinct, call me if you find anything." Woody leans over and gives Jordan a quick kiss on the cheek and another squeeze while she jokingly tries to pull away and punch him at the same time. Garrett walks in, followed by a seemingly confident and pretty woman. He clears his throat to get their attention.

"Before you guys continue on with your antics I would like to introduce to you the newest addition to our staff Dr. Caroline Waters. Caroline, this is Jordan Cavanaugh, one of Boston's best ME's and this is Detective - "

"Woodrow Wilson Hoyt." Caroline cuts off Garrett. Garrett and Jordan both turn to look at Caroline and then Woody. Caroline looks amused while Woody's mouth has dropped in pure shock.

"Care, hi, wow, um, yeah it's uh, nice to see you… again." Woody stammers.

"I take it you two have met before. Alright then, seems like your transition here will be even easier. I guess we should move along and I'll show you to where your office will be located." Garrett says in a confused manner. He turns and begins to walk out of the room.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Cavanaugh," Caroline says as she strolls up and shakes Jordan's hand. "See you around Woody, I guess we can pick up from where we left off." Caroline kisses Woody lightly on the cheek and gives his hand a quick squeeze before turning away to follow Garrett. Woody has yet to recover from his initial surprise of seeing Caroline, one of the girls he had been running from.


	2. Chapter 2: His Story

_Chapter Two: His Story_

" 'Pick up from where we left off?' Where'd you guys leave off Woody? What has little Woodrow not been telling us here? Apparently Farmboy has some skeletons in the closet he has yet to let out," Jordan says mockingly.

"You're one to talk, Jordan," Woody hastily replies. He still can't believe he just saw Caroline Waters, his Caroline Waters, his ex, Caroline Waters.

"So who is she Woody? Come on, I'm sure there's some juicy story attached to this one… hmmm… an old crush from Wisconsin? High school sweetheart? Maybe a stalker… she would follow you day and night until you finally got away, but now she found you again!" Jordan teases Woody.

"Jordan this isn't funny." Jordan continues to laugh, poking Woody in order to get him to answer. "Jordan you are so childish, stop, stop. JORDAN STOP!" Jordan immediately halts, wondering what about Caroline could make Woody snap like this.

"Sorry Woods, didn't realize it was that touchy of a subject," Jordan said.

"Yeah well generally when you see the ex-fiancé you are hiding from, it becomes a touchy subject," Woody blurts out. Jordan's mouth opens in surprise.

"Ex – fiancé? Wow Woody, you must have been busy down there in Wisconsin. First the sheriff's daughter now this Waters girl. I'm proud of you Farmboy, you are quite the player." Jordan laughs in spite of the situation.

"This is hardly a laughing matter. I'd appreciate it if you could keep this on the down low for now, I don't need the entire morgue knowing about my past history with the new ME."

Nigel has barged in with the tox screens for Jeremy Fitch during Woody's comment and has immediately picked up on the situation.

"Woody, my dear mate, you had a 'past' with the new ME? Waters right? Really, care to splurge? My ears are always ready for a bit of the juicy gossip." Nigel leans in to hear. Woody looks at him unamused.

"Maybe later, Nigel. I have a case to work on. Jordan, I'm trusting you."

"Mum's the word," Jordan replies. Woody walks out with heavy, long strides. Nigel looks over at Jordan expecting an explanation. She holds her hands up defensively.

"Nige, you heard me, my lips are sealed shut."

"Spoiled sport." Nigel tosses her the tox screen results and walks out.


	3. Chapter 3: The Invitation

Chapter Three: The Invitation 

Nigel pushes open the doors to Autopsy Room Two where Bug is working on what appears to be an open and shut case of death caused by old age.

"Bug my dear, do you have any idea of what a love nest this morgue has become? First we saw the likes of Renee and Garrett, Jordan and whatever man she was dating at the time, my many adoring women, Jordan and Woody, Lily and Brandeau, and you - "

"What's your point, Nigel? I haven't got all day." Bug hastily cuts off Nigel, not wanting to be reminded of his love triangle with Lily and Jeffrey.

"Hold on love, I'm getting to it. Now, we are witnesses, once again, to another love story to be unravelled." Nigel waits for Bug to show some interest in what he is saying. "Aw come on Bug and humour me!"

"Fine, fine. But, if this is just another office romance rumour that is absolutely uninteresting, you're buying lunch today."

"Alright then, however Buggers, if you show even the slightest touch of interest in my story, we will be dining in the British pub two blocks down for lunch today. Your treat."

"Sure. Let's hear your tale now, Nigel."

"Well as you, and the rest of the world knows, Woody and Jordan are slowly trying to repair the relationship that should have began eons ago. However, what yours truly has just stumbled upon is the entrance of Woody's past girlfriend, or should I say, ex – fiancé."

"Please Nigel, that's old news, the sheriff's daughter. Wouldn't let them get together because he was a cop. Big deal. Looks like a nice steak sandwich will be filling me --"

"Not so fast, Buggles. What I have failed to mention is that this old time love of Woody's is not the sheriff's daughter, but instead our own new ME, charming Miss Caroline Waters."

"That knockout used to be Woody's ex – fiancé? Wow… Woody…" Bug says stunned.

Lily walks into Autopsy Room Two.

"Hey Bug, can I collect Ms. Michener's personal effects now? Her daughter would like to have them." Lily asks while glancing down at her clipboard, preparing for her next task.

"Sure thing, Lily." Bug takes three plastic bags off of the trolley beside him, filled with the jewellery and clothes Ms. Michener had died in while she slept. He hands them over to Lily, gazing at her face with compassion and longingly. She is oblivious to his look as she accepts the things from him. Before she can leave Nigel interrupts.

"So Lily, have you met the new ME?"

"Yes, I have. She seems quite nice, I think she might be able to fit in here."

"As do I Lily, as do I. Actually, you know what I was thinking? Maybe we should take the new girl out for dinner tonight, as a warm welcoming to our little family."

"That is a great idea, Nigel! I'll go invite her, why don't you and Bug tell the rest. Let's say Adrianne's at 7?"

"Sounds perfect. See you around, Lily dear." Lily exits the room, leaving Nigel and Bug alone again.

"Someone has ulterior motives, I don't like the sound of this, Nige." Bug openly accuses Nigel.

"Well, well, you can't blame a poor bloke for wanting some answers, and I'm guessing tonight is when all the dirty laundry will be aired. I can't wait! However, until then, someone owes me a nice bit of fish and chips. Let's say one thirty? You drive. Till then!" Nigel leaves the room with a lighter step.

Nigel walks down to Garrett's office to let him know the news. Garrett agrees it's a good idea and says he will be meeting the rest of the staff there around seven. He tells Nigel to hurry along in telling the rest, that they have some more bodies coming in just before lunch and he needs everyone's hand in helping.

Nigel makes his way back down to Autopsy Room One where he knows Jeremy Fitch is keeping Jordan occupied. He knocks comically on the door before walking in.

"Jordan, lovely. Bug, Lily and I were just discussing plans for tonight. We were thinking a little welcoming part is in order for the new ME. Are you in?"

"Woody and I had plans, but those can wait. Yeah sure, count me in, it sounds like fun."

Woody walks in with some forms in his hands.

"What sounds like fun?" He questions Nigel and Jordan, looking back and forth warily, afraid of what they might have planned.

Jordan speaks up first, saving Nigel from accidentally revealing his intentions for the night.

"They're holding a little welcoming thing for the new girl. Whoops sorry, she's new to us not to you!" Jordan sustains a little chuckle. "So I said I'm interested in going. You up for it Farmboy?"

"Jordan, I thought we made plans for tonight?"

"Oh party pooper, those can wait. Besides, I can't wait to hear what Ms. Caroline Waters has to say about our little Woodrow over here." Nigel joins Jordan in laughing at the situation.

"So what do you say, Woodrow, you in for a night of fun? Adrianne's at 7," Nigel coyly asks him.

"Fine, I'm in. Jordan, here are the photos you wanted and the list of evidence collected, numbered one through forty – three. Have fun!" Woody walks out determinedly, unsure of how to react to tonight's dinner. 

"Now beat it Nige, I have to get some work done here. Out!" Jordan shoos him out so she can keep working.


	4. Chapter 4: Confusion

Chapter Four: Confusion 

Woody stumbles back into the precinct completely dazed. He has absolutely no idea of how to react. He goes into his office and closes the door softly. He turns to stare at his own personal home away from home. His desk, the centerpiece of this masterpiece he built, the position he slaved away to get, covered in files, folders, writing utensils and pictures. He slowly makes his way to his chair, takes off his jacket, laying it across the back of his chair, and sits down to relax. He tilts his head back and closes his eyes, trying to forget today's events. He opens his eyes half a minute later, to find himself staring at a picture of him and the morgue staff at Nigel's latest bash. At one glance, everyone can be seen smiling, having fun, friends out having a drink. But upon closer inspection, the picture reveals one of Woody and Jordan's better relationship moments. His arm is placed around her waist protectively and she's closer to him than would be expected of just friends. His cheek is nestled against her tousled, curly hair. Just looking at the picture he remembers the smell of her freshly washed hair, the feel of her satin top and the warmth of her fingers as they trailed on his back as they danced. His phone begins to vibrate in his pocket, jolting him out of his memories. He picks it up reluctantly.

"Hoyt", he says into the phone.

"Hey Woody, it's Care." a voice responds, with a succulent whisper.

"Oh, hey, hey… how are ya?" Woody stammers out.

"Fine, just fine. So happy to be able to see you again. Can't wait to see you tonight. Should be lots of fun, catching up on old times."

"Yeah, yeah definitely."

"Well…the main reason I called was to ask if you could give me a ride to Adrianne's tonight since I'm new to Boston and all…" Caroline let her voice trail off, hoping Woody could pick up on her hint of maybe some "together time" between the two of them, before and after the dinner.

"Oh geez, I don't know Care, I was supposed to go out with Jordan tonight, but because of this thing we aren't but I'm assuming I'm still supposed to get her so I don't know how that'll work. I could call you a cab though." Woody tries to excuse himself from a potential hazardous situation.

"Oh no worries about Jordan, I already talked to her about it. It's how I got your cell number. When I mentioned you driving me, she said it'd be no problem and that she would get a ride with Dr. Macy." As Caroline says this Woody draws in a breath sharply. He wanted to talk to Jordan privately about Caroline and just saw his chance slip out the window. "Woody, is that ok? I hope I'm not imposing or anything."

"No, don't worry about it. It's the least I can do right, since you are new here."

"Great! Pick me up at a quarter to 7? I'm on Madison Avenue, apartment 17. Ring me and I'll let you on up."

"Sounds great. See you then."

"Great. See you then, hun." Caroline hangs up.

Woody sighs in relief to be off the phone. Suddenly, his mind has a quick flash of Jordan and Caroline talking about tonight's plans and quickly reaches for his phone and calls her, pressing speed dial 1.

"Cavanaugh," Jordan's voice answers.

"Hey Jor, it's Woody."

"Hey Woods, did Caroline get through to you? She wanted you to get her tonight – "

"Yeah, yeah we talked. Sure you don't want me to come get you still? I got enough seats and I thought maybe we could talk after – "

"No, no, I've got a ride with Garrett. Don't worry about me. Besides, Caroline made it seem like she wanted some alone time with you, I wouldn't want to be stepping on anyone's toes."

"You definitely wouldn't be Jordan… you sure? Can we reschedule our dinner for tomorrow night?"

"I don't know Woody, Caroline might need a tour or something, you should be available for her the next few days. Come on, she's an old friend, old fiancé if I remember correctly. Think of her in this new city by herself except for her long lost love, Woodrow." Jordan chuckles at her own mild humour.

"I'm only thinking of you, Jor."

"Sure, sure, we'll see how much you do after a nice time with Ms. Waters." Awkward silence follows Jordan's comment that she intended as a joke.

"Don't even joke, Jordan. I've waited too long to even get to this stage – ""

"Yeah, yeah I get it. Now leave me alone and let me get back to work before Macy gets on my ass about it."

"Bye, Jor. Miss you."

"See you later Woody."

Both Woody and Jordan hang up, unsatisfied with the call. Neither are sure how Caroline's appearance is going to affect their relationship, yet both have no doubt that it probably won't be good. Jordan puts her phone down, gathers her stuff up and gets ready to leave so she can prepare for tonight. Woody lays his phone to the side, stares at his desk blankly and then grabs the nearest file folder. He might as well get some work done while trying not to imagine the disaster the dinner will bring.


	5. Chapter 5: Restlessness

Chapter Five: Restlessness 

Jordan has always been a restless person, but today there seemed to be more reason for it. She bustled around her apartment, throwing clothes, jewellery, and makeup items everywhere. Jordan tried on outfit after outfit, lasting in each one for only five minutes apiece. The outfit seemed to be too revealing, too preppy, too conservative, too professional, too boring. Jordan wanted to stand out, show everyone who she is. Well, more like show Caroline who she really is. She wanted the new M.E. to see her competition, size her up well and know she won't win Woody back. No, it wasn't even that. She wanted to remind Woody what he had. Then again, who was she kidding? Her and Woody had just taken their first step into having a true relationship, even if it was only a baby step. That new girl could easily come in and destroy everything they had built up so far. He was not her property yet, not officially, despite their past history. She still had to work some more for that. Keeping that in mind, her outfit dilemma was immediately solved. Little red dress it is.

She slid into her dress, making sure it fit perfectly, she wanted to blow Woody's mind. Jordan decided to leave her hair as it was, tousled curly, weaving down her back loosely. She knew Woody liked that best so she figured that is what he should get. Throwing on some nude lipstick, mascara and eyeliner, she decided she was ready to go. That was before she looked around her apartment and noticed the disaster she had created. It looked like a tornado had struck her place. She awkwardly began to clean up, inhibited by the heels she slid on and her tight outfit. In the midst of her cleaning, there was a knock at her door. Garrett yelled in to her to tell her to hurry up, that they'll be late if she doesn't come out now.

"Coming Garrett! Hold your horses!"

"This will be the last time I pick you up Jordan if you don't get your butt out here in 5…4…3…"

Jordan ran to the door, grabbing her bottle of _Isle de L'amour_ on the way and giving herself a quick few spritzes.

"2….1…Jordan I'm leaving without you – " Garett tried to threaten as Jordan thew open the door. "Dressing to impress I see."

"Obviously, you came to pick me up," Jordan said with a smile. They continue to walk out to the street where Garrett is parked. They both open the doors and get in.

"Just play fair… and NICE. I'm warning you, Jordan. She's new, barely been here one day. Don't bite her head off… yet anyway."

"Why Garrett, I can't believe you think I'd do that to her," Jordan replied in her mocking voice.

" Please Jordan, I've known you for too long. The problem is I know what you are capable of and that scares the hell out of me. I realize you both are right now vying for the same man, and 'all is fair and true love and war' and all, but let's remember we are adults, and professionals. Although both those terms are used loosely in respect to you."

"Thanks Pops, I'll remember that!" Jordan rolls her eyes dramatically. "Stop babbling now and let's get over there… you're going to make us late!" Garrett glares at her for this last comment and starts the engine, unaware of the disaster to come.


	6. Chapter 6: Perspective

Chapter Six: Perspective 

Woody looks in the full – length mirror placed beside his bed, sizing himself up. Here he stands, wearing a baby blue tinted dress shirt left unbuttoned for the moment, dark jeans and a brown leather belt. His chest and stomach are exposed, baring all the cuts and scrapes he got from his latest day of work, but this isn't what has intrigued him and left him silent. Instead, he is looking at this man in front of him, the one who has changed so much. The one who almost literally left Caroline Waters at the altar. The one who chased Dr. Jordan Cavanaugh for four years. The one who was shot and suffered greatly from post – traumatic syndrome. The one who is standing in front of him right now, wondering how to deal with the disaster tonight will bring. Not wanting to think about his impending doom, Woody buttons up his shirt and starts to spray on some _Contradiction_, cologne by Calvin Klein. He places the bottle down, reflectively. This was Jordan's birthday gift to him. An ironic joke about how they would never get together, at least in her eyes, and now here they had been dating.

"She walked up to me and she asked me to dance, I asked her her name and in a dark brown voice she said Lola, L-O-L-A Lola Lo lo lo lo Lo – la."

He could hear the song play in his head as his phone started ringing. The Kinks… his favourite band playing his favourite song. He used to get kicks listening to this song. Come on, who could fall in love with a gal who is really a guy? Then again, he is stupid enough to leave his ex – fiancé and expect it to never come back and bite him in the ass. Four choruses later, he realized he should probably answer his cell phone.

"Hoyt."

"Hi Woody. It's Caroline."

"Oh hey."

"I got worried something happened to you for a moment there."

"Yeah, I was tied up shaving."

"No worries. We're still good for tonight though right?"

"Sure."

"Is everything okay, Woody? You seem really distant tonight."

"No, no, everything's just perfect. I can't wait to talk to you again, we got to catch up right?" Woody feigned enthusiasm.

"I know! It's been too long. See you soon Woody."

"Uh huh, at a quarter to 7. So I'll be there in 20."

"Can't wait. See you later, hun."

"Yeah. Bye."

Woody hangs up, feeling more drained than ever. He is unsure of how to act tonight. Whether to be loving toward Jordan, the girl of his dreams, or humour the girl whose dreams he shattered. He contemplates this same thought for the next ten minutes, as he tries to organize the clutter he left in his condo while getting ready. When he's content with his cleaning, he rolls his shirt sleeves up to his elbows, unbuttons the first button on his shirt, and grabs his jacket. Screw it, I'll play this by ear, he thinks as he opens the door to his condo, locks it and heads towards his car.


	7. Chapter 7: Reminiscing

Chapter Seven: Reminiscing 

She looked in the mirror as she added the final touches of makeup to her eyes. Beautiful almond hazel eyes, accentuated by brown eyeliner and golden eye shadow. Caroline knew she had a unique beauty, with her long, straight auburn hair that cascaded down her back, hazel eyes, defined cheekbones and full lips. At times she resented her looks since she knew they often caused people to misjudge her as a bimbo. She spent her entire life proving that "pretty girls could be smart too". Smiling at her accomplishment of having proved everyone wrong, she slid on her cropped jean jacket. She was dressed to kill, wearing a double ruffle brown mini skirt and a green, brown, and turquoise peasant spaghetti strap top. Caroline slid on brown, ballet style, open toed, wedge shoes. She looked in the mirror once more, content with what she was wearing, however, a quick decision was made to switch all of her silver jewellery with gold. She turned towards her vanity, where her jewellery box was located. Caroline lifted the lid and hastily reached for the drawer that contained all her earrings. In doing so, she knocked one of the side compartments off of its support, sending it crashing to the floor. Frustrated at herself, she crouched down and began picking up the contents that had sailed across the carpet. Her hand reached towards a Japanese – style brown and gold hair clip that had fallen the farthest away when she caught sight of something sparkling. Changing directions, she saw the emerald ring Woody had gotten her as their engagement ring, the most beautiful ring she had ever seen or owned. She picked it up, gazing intently at the princess cut jewel set in the middle. _WW & CW, Everlasting Love_ read the inscription on the inside of the golden band. Woody really proved that one wrong didn't he. Caroline fingered the ring, then slipped it on. That simple act brought back a rush of memories to mind.

"_Vivo per lei da quando sai, la prima volta l'ho incontrata, non mi ricordo come ma, mi è entrata dentro e c'è restata. Vivo per lei perchè mi fa, vibrare forte l'anima, vivo per lei e non è un peso." He held her close as they danced in her apartment back in Wisconsin. Everything felt so right. She had her head rested on his shoulder as they slowly danced. His hand nestled on the small of her back kept her close for cuddling. This evening had been perfect. She had come home from work exhausted and opened the door to find rose petals leading to the kitchen. She followed them to find her kitchen table set for two. In the centre of the table was a single rose in a vase. Upon closer inspection, there was a small handwritten note. She smiled to herself as she strode towards the rose, picked it up and removed the note. _I love you, _it read. She smiled deeply as she read it, caressing the small letter with tender care. "I missed you," Woody murmured as he slid his arms around her waist, pulling her up against his chest. She hadn't realized he was behind her. He nestled his chin onto her shoulder and kissed her ear. "Hungry?" he asked her. "For you," she replied as she turned around to face him and kissed him passionately on the lips. After they had broken apart, they sat down to a delicious meal of Masi wine, fettucini alfredo, corned beef, asparagus, and casear salad. After they had both finished eating, Woody had walked into the living room and turned up the stereo, which she had hardly noticed was playing throughout dinner. He came back into the kitchen and slowly pulled her to her feet. He brought her into the living room, pulled her in close and started to dance to Andrea Boccelli's "Vivo Per Lei". They danced silently for the first few minutes of the song. Woody then pulled her head away from his chest so she could look deep into his eyes. "Vivo per lei perchè oramai, io non ho altra via d'uscita, perchè la musica lo sai, davvero non l'ho mai tradita," Woody sung to Caroline with love. He then got down on one knee, presented a gorgeous emerald engagement ring and asked her to marry him. She said yes without any hesitation, hugged him and kissed him passionately._

She pulled herself out of the memory. It had been the single most happiest moment of her life. She wouldn't have been if she had known that four months later he would run away without any answer whatsoever. Now, having sat down on her bed, she felt so stupid and fooled. She thought he was at home in Schofield. She knew all about his past with Annie Cody in Kewaunee, but they had gotten past that together. They had been happy, more than happy. They were going to be married in a year. But then he left, and she had no idea to where. Seeing him today in the morgue had sent her emotions flying. She had dated after him and after two years she felt as if she had moved on… but seeing him again proved otherwise. Jealousy washed over her as she saw him kiss Dr. Cavanaugh, an emotion she couldn't control. But she knew, immediately, that she wanted Woody back, and would do anything to get exactly that.

The buzzer in her apartment went off. Presuming it was Woody she answered and buzzed him up. Caroline took one glance in the mirror to make sure she looked fine and grabbed her purse. Someone knocked on the door and Caroline went to answer, checking the peephole first out of habit, ensuring that it was Woody. She opened the door to see him, and let her emotions take over. She took hold of his face and kissed him, deeply. Woody seemed shocked and unaware of how to act, but he didn't push her away, immediately anyway. When he finally did pull away, he looked at her blankly, confused. Caroline stood there, searching his eyes for an answer. She asked him the one question she needed answered before she could spend the night with him.

"Did you… do you feel anything for me?"


	8. Chapter 8: Questions

Chapter 8: Questions 

"That's a loaded question, Caroline. You can't just expect me to walk in here and answer you," Woody responded. Woody stepped into Caroline's apartment, realizing this wasn't a quick conversation to be resolved. Seeing as he does not enjoy "airing his dirty laundry", he quietly shut the door.

"Why not? It's a fairly simple question. Did you feel anything for me?" Caroline asks him demandingly.

"Did I feel anything when? Five years ago? Yes, God yes, you know I did. Now? Well that's an entirely different question with an extremely complex answer." Woody turns away from her, unable to face the woman he used to love.

"How so? Woody, what's going on? Do you feel for me, when you saw me today at the morgue what was your first reaction -- " Caroline took a step closer to him, intent on getting the truth.

"Shock. Pure, unadulterated shock. I never thought I would see you again, not in a million years." Woody began rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, a tic he developed as a reaction to intense and stressful situations.

"That's why you came to Boston right… because you never thought I'd show up here." She crossed her arms, now ticked off with his response.

"Come on Caroline, that's in the past. Let's not dredge up old nightmares -- " Woody takes a step towards the door, wanting to end the conversation and fast.

"Oh, now the entire time you spent with me was a nightmare. Wow, what a great welcoming celebration this is." Caroline turned away from Woody, and began straightening random objects in her living room. She touched and rearranged anything in her reach; pillows on the couch, the doily beneath the lamp, the lamp itself.

"You know I didn't mean it that way. It's just, this entire situation has been surprising on more than one account. I really never expected to see you again." Woody steps toward Caroline, wanting to show compassion for her, wanting her to understand his situation. He tried to touch her arm in comfort but she moved away quickly. She whirled around to face him and stared into his eyes.

"Do you regret seeing me now?"

"Don't make me answer that." Woody averted his gaze. He could not bear to look into her eyes. He hadn't wanted to hurt her, but he did. He didn't want to see that pain again in her eyes.

"Why can't you?" Caroline reached a hand up to his face. She rested it on her cheek, waiting for him to look back at her. He put his hand on top of hers, leaving them both on his cheek. Then, realizing what he had done, he moved both his and her hand and walked towards the nearby couch. He took in the room before answering her question. Woody turned back to her, leaning his left hand on the back of the couch in front of him.

"What is it that you want me to say? You want me to admit that yeah, my heartbeat raced seeing you again, well there, I said it. I liked seeing you again. I got a flash image of sitting there on the couch, watching a movie, with you in my arms. And I wanted that again. But I'm different now Care, you wouldn't be able to deal with it."

"How are you so different? You seem like the same sweet guy I was about to marry. What's changed so much about you?" Caroline made a motion to step nearer but his returned stare made her stop. He had raised his hand slightly and flexed it, insinuating that she should stop, he didn't want her to come near him. It was hard enough for him to be in the same room as her, having all those memories running through his mind, without having her close enough for him to remember the smell of her hair and touch of her skin.

"I'm a lot less naïve. I understand more. I'm not the same little innocent cop from Kewaunee, I've toughened up. You wouldn't want to be with the new me. "

"But there is a chance for us."

"I never said that. I'm with someone right now, someone I've waited for four and a half years for, someone who is now willing to make that jump into a relationship with me. I'm not ready to just toss that away." He gazed out the window that had been behind him.

"What, like our marriage? You never even gave me an explanation, you just left. But I waited, I waited two years." Her arms were tense at her side. She had been hurt, deeply, gravely. He would never know how it felt. She had waited for so long without him, with so much anger, hurt and desperation tied up inside of her. She wanted to explode. But almost as soon as this feeling came, it disappeared.

"Care, I'm sorry -- " Woody looked at Caroline guiltily.

"It's too late for apologies Woody. What's done is done. But I'm willing to give us another chance. Come on, even you admitted you yearned for us again, why are you resisting?" Caroline held up her hand, quieting Woody.

"I told you, I'm with -- "

"Yeah, someone who just willingly handed you over to your ex – fiancé. How solid does that relationship sound?" Caroline snapped. She didn't understand Woody's obsession with his latest relationship which sounded like a joke, something he would never get a handle on.

"Things might not be perfect with Jordan, but they're better than nothing."

"Is that what we are then…? Nothing?" Caroline looked into his pleading eyes. "Are you really telling me there is no chance left for us? I need to know now. I can't go on with tonight's dinner with this tension, with this uncertainty in our paths. Are we just friends, or can we try for more?"

"Please Care, not right now… there's too much for me to digest right now, I can't give you a straight answer." Woody shook his head in desperation.

"Woody…" Caroline pleaded.

"I don't know… I honestly don't know. I loved you Care, I really did. But I think I love someone else now. But these emotions, these feelings I get when I see you, I don't know if they are genuine or just conjured up memories from the past. Don't spring this on me now."

"Woody, I can't stay in this limbo here, I need an -- " It was her turn to shake her head, to show him she needed answers, either a door opening an opportunity or closure for a wound that had never truly healed.

"And you'll get one I promise. Just let me straighten everything out in my head first. Please."

"Fine. Just don't keep me waiting much longer…"

"I won't." Woody looks into her hazel eyes, remembering how he used to love losing himself in that beautiful gaze. "I think it's time we left. They are all going to be wondering where we are. Let's keep this between us for now, please?"

"I hope it doesn't have to stay that way for long."

Woody let himself out of the apartment, sighing to himself along the way. Caroline held the door open as she watched his retreating back, wondering how good of a chance she did have to win him back. Not wanting to get caught staring, she quickly closed the lights and the door and followed Woody to his car.


	9. Chapter 9: Part 1: And the Battle Begins

I don't own Crossing Jordan or any of the characters/sets/anything. I do own Caroline Waters and this idea. Hope you enjoy. P.S. Sorry that this chapter is broken up into a few parts… one huge chapter didn't seem right. Chapter Nine: Part One – And the Battle Begins… 

"Ma'am, sirs, can I bring you a drink?" the waiter asked Nigel, Bug and Lily as they waited for the other four in their group to join them. All three of them shook their heads, Nigel letting the waiter know that they will be ready to order drinks as soon as the table is filled. The waiter nods his head understandingly and walks away. Nigel is sitting there, wearing a white t – shirt covered by a white and grey Diesel dress shirt and jeans, staring at the front door, waiting for the night's events to begin. Bug, dressed in a white polo top and khakis is eyeing Lily as unobvious as possible while they continue their conversation about the latest case they worked on together, Ms. Michener. Lily looks stunning in black gauchos, a lacy white and black camisole, a black shrug, and low black flats. Bug is becoming easily distracted by her beauty, but Lily fails to notice.

"I wonder where they – ahhh, here comes our own Macy and Jordan," Nigel said, letting the others know, whose back is to the door, that two others are here.

"Hey gang, miss me much?" Jordan jokes, trying to settle her own nerves. Her mind glances at the four empty spots at the table, uneasily realizing that two belong to her and Macy, and the other two for… Woody and Caroline.

"Ever so much," Nigel responds to the joke. Bug and Lily both say hello from where they are sitting, and turn back to continue their conversation. "Dressed to impress aren't we, Jordan? Or should I say, dressed to kill? I'm presuming that fits better with the situation, seeing as you want Ms. Waters out of the picture."

Jordan laughs forcedly, trying to brush off the situation. "Ha, Nige, this little old rag was the only clean thing I could find in my closet. You know me, I hate doing laundry." She takes a seat beside Nigel, fidgeting with her purse. Nigel eyes her amusingly, he understands what is running through her head.

"So, I see the guest of honour isn't here yet… wonder what is keeping them so long?" Jordan asks, trying to comfort herself.

"Maybe they are trying to reconcile their love," Nigel answers with a sly smile. Jordan shoots him a dirty look. Lily, hearing Nigel's last comment, responds with a question.

"What are you talking about Nigel?"

"Lily, my dear, have you been left out of the latest morgue scandal? Well, let me be the first to tell you that it seems to appear that Woody and our new Ms. Waters have quite the history together. Looks like Jordan's got some competition." Nigel responds mischievously, nudging Jordan with his elbow.

"Oh geez, Nigel, give it up." Jordan rolls her eyes, pretending not to care.

"What do you mean by history Nigel," Lily inquires. "Obviously Woody has dated other girls. He is allowed to, you know."

"Dating yes, that was expected. However, it seems that Annie was not the only one Woody was to be married to. From what I could dig up from the Schofield church registry, our little Woodrow and Caroline were to be wed on Saturday June 8th, 2001."

"Married! Wow, Woody… why didn't they tie the knot? What's wrong with her?" Lily asks warily.

"Nothing… that I know of yet anyway. Besides, we don't know who walked away from who… But from what the situation seems to be, it looks like Woody left Caroline at the altar."

"Hmmm, can't wait to hear what's going to be said tonight."

"Ahhh, precisely the reason for such a get together."

"NIGEL! YOU DIDN'T!" Jordan yells at him, giving him a smack on the shoulder. "This was all a ruse for you to find out more about Woody and Caroline…I can't believe you!"

"Stop pretending you don't care even the least bit. You come here dressed in a little red sexy number and expect us not to notice your fear? It's Woodrow you're fighting over hun, his eyes have been on you for the past four years. Some sweet little Wisconsin girl isn't going to change his mind," Nigel reassures her.

"Let's hope not."

"And please… we all know you are just as interested in knowing the dirt as we are. Just be nice to her so we can find out some stuff since Woody seems tight lipped about the whole affair."

"I know, I know. I just want to get this night over and done with."

"That might happen sooner than expected, here is the lovely couple waltzing in now…," Nigel glances at his watch, "only twenty minutes late."

Everyone turns to look at the door as Woody and Caroline are met at the entrance by a maître'd. Lily waves her hand, catching Woody's attention. He taps Caroline on the shoulder and points to Lily. They walk past the maître'd and towards the table. Woody has his hands shoved in his pockets and is walking fast towards Jordan. Caroline makes eye contact with Jordan, holds her gaze for a second, and then protectively grabs Woody's arm and links hers within his. His momentum halts as he looks down at their arms, and then he looks at Jordan sheepishly. She looks at him with pain in her eyes and then looks away.

"Bitch…" she murmurs under her breath.

Nigel, having heard, comforts her saying "Don't worry love, we all know he's yours. And she will know soon enough. Just watch yours truly work his magic."

As Woody and Care approach the table Nigel stands up and warmly welcomes Caroline with a big hug and kiss on the cheek, forcing her to let go of Woody. Seizing this small moment of freedom he moves towards Jordan and leans down to give her a quick kiss on the cheek and apologize. However, before he can, she stands up and moves out of the way.

"Jor, I'm sorry, we really need to talk about this, I want to explain everything. I don't want this to change us…" Woody pleads in a low voice, looking into her eyes.

"It's okay Woody, tonight isn't about us," Jordan replies. She is trying to cover the pain in her voice, but it is evident to Woody. He lovingly places his hand on her arm. Caroline, seeing the entire situation out of the corner of her eye, moves in.

"Hey, these two seats are free, Woody let's sit here. Waiter? Can we get some drinks?" Caroline politely tries to get the attention of a passing waiter, trying to divert the attention from her last comment to everyone's thirst.

"Actually Care, Jordan was sitting here. I guess I'll take a seat here and you can sit beside Garrett - " Woody tries to finagle his way out of the awkward situation, however, Jordan cuts him off.

"Oh, don't worry about that Woods. You and Care sit here… I'll just relocate beside Macy. Aww look at that smile on his face, he can't wait for me to sit beside him!" Jordan tries to lighten up the situation. She grabs her purse and plops down beside Garrett. "So what about those drinks… Waiter?" A waiter approaches their table and awaits to take down their order. Jordan immediately responds, "Can I have an apple martini? No, change that to a shot of vodka… make it two… I need something strong." She glances at the others around who are staring at her… "What can I say… it's been a long day."


	10. Chapter 9: Part 2: Three Cannot Tango

Chapter Nine: Part Two – Three Cannot Tango 

As the waiter begins to take their orders, Nigel tries to steer the conversation towards people's past, therefore opening the floor towards asking about Caroline and Woody's relationship.

"So my dear, Caroline, what brings you all the way here to Boston from little old Wisconsin?" Nigel inquires of her. Turning to the others, he says, "Looks like Boston is quite the attraction for Wisconsin folk?" He chuckles to himself as he awaits a response.

"Well Nigel," Caroline begins to respond as she takes a sip of her water, "there isn't much for a medical examiner to do out in Schofield, so I thought that finding a job would be easier here, you know, big old bad Boston." She is extremely nervous about her current situation. Despite her desire to win back Woody, she is still unsure of how to act in front of her new coworkers. She isn't ignorant enough not to see what a close knit group the morgue staff has become, but she is unwilling to let that stop her from getting back the love of her life.

"Well, speaking of Schofield, maybe you'll give us some of the juicy gossip on our little Woodrow here. Was he just as naïve and innocent there as he is here?"

Woody puts a hand up, not liking where this is going. "Whoa, I think the conversation should stop right there!"

"Please, Woody, have a sense of humour!" Caroline comments. Turning towards the others, she answers Nigel, "If not more so! It's one of the things that initially attracted me to him."

"Attracted you say… "

"Yes. Being a medical examiner for a mainly male staff and the police force there is predominantly males, you get hit on by all kinds of guys, most of them being macho and egotistical, making it seem like you are just lucky for them to consider you. Then Woody here comes along, all timid and adorable… well, how can you resist that face?"

"Yes, we do all find it quite hard to." Nigel, giving Jordan a quick glance, probes further for information. "So what was the nature of your relationship with Detective Hoyt?"

"Come on now Nigel, what's with the Spanish Inquisition? Let the girl enjoy her night." Woody tries to prevent all further conversation in this direction.

"No worries Woody, I'm fine with this. I have nothing to hide." Caroline says the last statement with venom dripping off of her tongue, looking at Woody with a hard gaze. She looks back towards Nigel before continuing on. "Actually, Woody and I had dated for about a year, and then he asked me to marry him." She risked another glance at Woody who was looking intensely at Jordan, trying to read her mind, judge her response. "But, things didn't exactly work out, and well, here we are now…"

"What exactly didn't work out? I don't see a problem with you… an intelligent, beautiful and kind girl… what was the problem Woodrow?" Nigel asked with a coy smile.

"Umm….." Woody stammers, trying to figure out what to say.

The waiter returns to their table, giving a small cough so they acknowledge his presence.

"Ma'ams, sirs, your dinners will be served in approximately an hour. The chef regrets to inform you that since two of the ovens are out of order, the meals will take longer to prepare then normally. To show his regret, he will be providing free dessert tonight, a slice of his fabulous angel cake, topped with fruits and vanilla ice cream."

"Ooo, angel cake, one of my favourites!" Caroline says in delight. "What a perfect day for us to come."

Jordan rolls her eyes exaggeratedly as Lily and Nigel try to stifle a laugh.

"In the meantime, can I suggest you enjoy the music and join the others on the dance floor for a few songs?" The waiter nods and then walks away to tend to his other tables.

"Now that sounds like a fabulous idea, I do believe that I hear Boys II Men. Not my favourite but they will do. Lily my fair lady," Nigel begins, "Would you do me the honour of dancing with me?"

Laughing in response, Lily accepts with a yes. She stands up and joins Nigel on the dance floor. It is easy to see that they are two friends just having a good time. As they continue to dance, Nigel looks back to Jordan, who is talking to Garrett. He catches her eye, winks at her and mouths "Follow my lead". Jordan, catching on quickly, gets up and walks towards Woody's seat. The song is coming to an end. The beginnings of "When A Man Loves A Woman" by Percy Sledge can be heard. Caroline, having the same idea in her head, squeezes Woody's arm gently. He turns to look at her.

"Woody, would you like to - " Caroline tries to ask before Jordan cuts in.

"Dance with me, Woods?" Jordan grasps his hand and already begins leading him out of his chair before he can respond.

"Umm… ok…" Woody now moves willingly towards to the dance floor as Caroline tries to protest.

"Woody, you're not going to just leave me here are you…" Caroline pleads.

"Don't worry, Caroline, you're a big girl. I think you can handle yourself," Jordan responds. Woody quickly pokes her in the ribs and she laughs heartily. She is enjoying her little victory over Caroline. Her and Woody quickly join together, closely. Their bodies are touching, and they are entwined in each other's arms. There is no doubt that they are more than just friends, and this has left Caroline fuming. She can see his protectiveness of Jordan in the way he places his hand on the small of her back, pulling her in closer to him, as if he never wants to lose her. Jordan is holding onto Woody, gently, yet still possessively, as if claiming he's hers. They move as if they are one person, romantically swaying and dancing to the music.

With Jordan's head on his shoulder, Woody whispers in her ear.

"We have to talk Jordan… I want to explain this… her. She was a big part of my life back in Wisconsin, but now you are. I'm not blind, I know she's trying to reclaim what she thinks is rightfully hers, but I don't want that. I want you. Please Jor, believe me when I say that. I don't want her being here to change us. I've waited too long to get where we are now to let my past screw it up for us."

"Shut up Woody and let's just enjoy the moment for once."

"Promise we will talk about this later. Promise me that we WILL talk about this."

"Yes, yes, and anything else your heart desires."

"Thank you." Woody pauses, just feeling her heart beat and listening to her breathe. He kisses the top of her head, taking in the smell of her hair, her skin, and her perfume. He lets it overwhelm him, he wants to remember this moment. He chances a glance towards the table. Caroline looks at him, grabs her purse and storms away from the table towards the washroom.

"Hey Jor," Woody says, "I think you're pissing Caroline off."

"At what point did you think I cared? Hold me."

Woody smiles to himself, thinking that Jordan might actually care, and this is still another step forward in their relationship. He moves his hand towards her cheek and caresses it. He places one finger under her chin, tilting it upwards. Looking deep into her eyes, he begins to whisper the lyrics to her.

"When a man loves a woman, he can do her no wrong, he can never want some other girl. Yes, when a man loves a woman. I know exactly how he feels, 'cause baby, baby, you're my world. When a man loves a woman..."

Jordan reaches up and kisses him. The song ends as they continue to kiss. Neither of them care, seeing as this is one of their few true kisses, excluding the usual pecks on the cheeks and things like that. They become oblivious to what's going in around them, until they hear Nigel clearing his throat.

"Come on now, you two. It's a public area. Besides, I think it's time we got back to the table. Seems our guest of honour has left. Ahh, Woodrow, can't seem to please the ladies now can we?"

"I'm only trying to please one, Nigel," Woody responds with a smile, putting his arm around Jordan.

"Yes, well you might want to relay that information to a certain Ms. Waters. She's heading back to the table right now."

Woody, Jordan, Lily and Nigel all turn their attention towards Caroline who just sat herself down at the table and engaged in conversation with Garrett. Woody turns toward Jordan, placing his hands on her waist.

"I'm going to straighten this out, I promise you. I just think that I might also need two shots of vodka, or anything else stronger."


	11. Chapter 9: Part 3: Not What I Meant

Chapter Nine: Part 3 – That's Not What I Meant… 

Jordan, Nigel, Woody and Lily make their way back to their table. Caroline, Garrett and Bug are discussing their educational background, reason for becoming a medical examiner, and the like. None of them seem to be really deep into the conversation, making it seem more like just casual talk, something to pass the time. As the four dancers begin to sit down, the conversation ends in an attempt to draw upon something more fascinating.

"So," Bug begins, looking at Lily and Nigel. "I see the party animals decide to join us again."

"It was hard to break from the dance floor, our Lily here is quite the dancer," Nigel replies, making Lily blush unexpectedly.

"Oh Nigel, please, stop it!" Lily says while giggling. Considering all the dating disasters she has had and her fear of becoming like her mother, a vulture for men, she has a hard time believing anything a man says. And hearing Nigel, such a close friend, compliment her, melts away all her defences.

"Well, where were we? Oh, I do believe we were inquiring Caroline on her eagerness to come to Boston."

"Yes, well, you go where the money is right? I'll be honest, if I had known Woody was here I probably wouldn't have come. I didn't think I'd get a warm reception. It's not easy to see your ex – fiancé after a few years, after he plopped a ring on your finger and ran away without an explanation," Caroline replies while toying with the ring on her finger. Bug is the first one to realize what she is wearing. As soon as she uses her hand to lift her wine glass and take a drink, he inquires about it, hoping that he is wrong.

"Caroline, is that… is that the ring? The one you are wearing?" Bug nervously asks, praying that she says no. He knows that this can only be a bad sign, especially with Jordan at the table.

"Actually, yes. It's pretty isn't it?" Nigel leans across the table to get a better look.

"Wow, Woody. How could you afford that on a cop's salary? What, were you running a prostitution ring or something? Hold that up in the light dearie please," Nigel says with eyes wide.

"Huh, and to think I was going to get a Celtic friendship ring. Thanks Woods," Jordan says with her glass raised, moving it towards him in a friendly toast.

"And you wouldn't even accept that one, what would you have done with an emerald?" Woody responds in an angered voice. As soon as the words come out of his mouth he regrets it, but he can't be blamed, she rejected him so many times it hurt. They were just starting to get on track and problems are already rising. Jordan was using his past to hurt him, something he would never have been stupid enough to do to her, and it was something he couldn't control.

"Well, well, well. So we learned Woodrow has a nice touch. Hope you'll be buying me something soon… remember, the birthday is approaching in a few months. I do like white gold the best, I think it accentuates my eyes nicely," Nigel says while trying to ease the tension. He knows that Woody and Jordan are just at each other's throats because of Caroline's presence. Their intimacy and closeness on the dance floor was an indicator of their true feelings, something that was being threatened by Caroline being there. He didn't blame Jordan for feeling jealous or protective of her interests, but he knew Woody had no control over the situation and wasn't at fault.

"Ha, keep dreaming Nigel. Like you said, cop's salary." Woody smiled, thankful for Nigel's save.

"Yeah but Woody, you still haven't answered the real question we all have. Why did you break it off with Caroline?" Jordan asks bluntly. She was hurt by his last statement and felt a need to exact revenge.

"You know what Jor, I don't think this is the time or place for that kind of talk. We're supposed to be welcoming Caroline into our little twisted family, not bringing up memories from the past that were less than happy."

"No, Woody, don't worry. I'd like to hear your answer too. Why did you leave me two weeks before the wedding?" Caroline inquires smugly.

"I doubt that everyone else needs to be brought into this drama…."

"I think it would be best if you tell us Woody. Everyone's bound to find out anyway, it might as well be first hand information." Caroline says indignantly.

"Care… this isn't - "

"Tell us Woody."

"Don't tell him what to do, you don't own him. Maybe that's why he left." Jordan replies with a smirk.

"I can't believe you, who do you think - " Caroline begins to rant.

"Caroline, don't - " Woody begins to interrupt before Macy steps in.

"Woody, I think it's best everything was said now. And I hope to God that you have some logical reason for your actions because I am NOT letting this affect my morgue tomorrow." Garrett warns Woody.

"Dr. Macy…"

"Woody, speak now, or watch these two women shred each other to pieces over the next few minutes."

"Fine. Just… it was because of Cal."

"Your brother?" Lily steps in, making sure she's hearing right.

"Yes, because of Cal."

"Ok, but how does that factor in to anything? What, did he want her? I don't get it." Jordan blurts out, trying to make sense of the situation. She had been in love with Woody, having the time of her life two minutes ago. However, it seemed to her that whenever Caroline stepped back into the picture, his feelings changed. She wanted answers and she wanted them now.

"He got mixed up in gambling again. He racked up a debt of fifty – five grand. He came to me for help, but I only have so much money – there's that cop salary thing again. We were only able to pay off forty – seven thousand between the two of us. He went to give what we had to a runner, a guy who would then give it to the bookie. Cal told them to ask for a few more weeks, so we could muster up the last ten. The runner later tipped him off saying they were going to come for the ten or else… cause problems for me and anyone else close to the family. He said we should pack up and go and cut off all connections unless we wanted someone to get hurt. We jetted, we packed and got out of there that night. We went separate ways, me here, Cal elsewhere. I didn't want to know where he was in case they got a hold of me and asked where he was. He was able to rake up another ten grand and send it over, but we were told to stay away, far away from Schofield, so we stayed out here."

"And you couldn't tell me anything, you just left and that was it? You didn't trust me?" Caroline weakly asked, unsure of how to feel.

"I didn't want them catching me with you or something happening to you. You were my life then, what would I have done if you got hurt?"

"I don't get how you could just leave me like that… with no answer, nothing during all those years…"

"By the time I thought it was safe to make contact, I thought you moved on, or hated me at the very least."

"Hated, yes, never moved on. I don't know how you think I could have. I loved you. It hurt when you left… it was like you didn't really love me."

"It was never about not loving you. I always loved you Care, I never stopped loving you."

Woody's last line seemed to knock everyone out of the shock and paralysis that seemed to overcome the table. Jordan was the first to respond to the last statement, before Woody or Caroline even realized what he said. Jordan stood up, grabbed her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She began dialling for a taxi.

"Well I guess that answers my question." Jordan began walking away determinedly. She turned back for one second, letting Macy know not to worry, she was getting a taxi to bring her home. She kept walking towards the door, ripping it open while tears slowly trickled down her cheeks. Woody, finally moving from his seat, ran after Jordan, tearing out of the restaurant.

"Jordan, Jordan come here goddammit! I didn't mean it that way. That's not what I meant…" he yelled after her as he exited the restaurant.

"You sure as hell made it pretty clear what you meant Woodrow, leave me be! Go marry her, go be happy with her, just leave me alone!" Jordan screamed back, stepping into the cab.

"Let me explain! God Jordan, you know this isn't what I want." He reached the taxi and tried to reach for the handle. He saw Jordan press down the lock knob and motion for the taxi driver to go. He pounded on the window twice, trying to get her to look at him. She kept her gaze forward as the taxi drove off. He had never felt so alone in his life; he might just have lost the one person he loved most.

Woody turned and walked back in to the restaurant. He turned to Caroline and told her to follow, that he thought it was time he went home. She followed hesitantly, saying bye to everyone else. The entire car ride back to Caroline's apartment was silent. She could see the sadness and depression in his eyes and knew it was because of her. But no matter what, she didn't regret what had happened. She finally had an answer, and it wasn't one that upset her. He hadn't left because of them, he had left because he loved her. She only hoped that their love would be rekindled over these next few days. Caroline knew she had only so much time before Jordan would buckle and talk to Woody, and she needed to know how he felt before then.

Woody parked the car in front of her building, got out of the car and opened the passenger door for her.

"Thank you, Woody. Would you like to come in for a bit?" Caroline asked tentatively.

"Not now, Caroline. I can't deal with you or this now. I have to repair some other things first."

"Good night Woody."

"Good night Caroline." Woody got back into the driver's seat and drove off, wondering what to do. He knew he had to talk to Jordan, he just didn't know how he would manage that. He wondered how he could love someone so much and yet there still be so many problems, so many issues for them to deal with as a couple. He drove home in silence, moping about his own stupidity. He knew he didn't deserve someone like Jordan, but he yearned for her nonetheless. How could he be so naïve to actually think Caroline's appearance would not hurt their relationship at all? Parking by his condo, he sat there praying that their relationship was not beyond repair and that he still had a chance to make everything right.


	12. Chapter 10: Early Morning Call

_Chapter 10: Early Morning Call_

"Hoyt," Woody answers as he flips open his cell phone. Seeing as his caller id identified the person calling as his chief, he wasn't too thrilled. After a restless night of tossing and turning and contemplating his mistakes, he wasn't exactly keen on taking on a case this early in the morning; 7:30 am.

"I'll be there. No, no one in particular," Woody responded, letting his chief know that he wasn't hoping for any specific medical examiner to be at the scene. On second thought, as he closed his phone and clipped it back onto his belt, he realized he probably should have requested Jordan not be there, this kind of confrontation was unnecessary at this point.

Jumping out of bed, he ran to the washroom for a quick clean up, washing his face and brushing his teeth. He ran a hand over his cheek, realizing he needed a shave, but at the same time realizing he was running out of time. After a quick mental note to come back later on and get rid of his, now, 7:30 shadow, he quickly went back into his bedroom and threw on a royal blue dress shirt and navy jacket, nice slacks, a royal blue tie and slipped on his shoes. Nothing like the colour blue to represent his mood perfectly. He took a quick glance around his condo, noting the used coffee cups, dirty plates, empty beer bottles, and Chinese take out boxes, recognizing that his relationships aren't the only thing he's let become messy. Figuring that he will deal with it later, he walked out the door grabbing his keys and wallet, sliding the latter into his back pocket. He unlocked his car using the automatic locks and slid behind the wheel.

He turned on the car, slipped the gear into drive and took off towards Richards and Fifth Streets, where Boston's latest crime had been committed, or at least was the dumpsite. He turned on the stereo in his car, letting The Kinks take his mind away from the present.

"_Woke up this morning, started to sneeze  
I had a cigarette and a cup of tea  
I looked in the mirror what did I see  
A nine stone weakling with knobbly knees  
I did my knees bend press ups touch my toes  
I had another sneeze and I blew my nose  
I looked in the mirror at my pigeon chest  
I had to put on my clothes because it made me depressed  
Surely there must be a way  
For me to change the shape I'm in  
Dissatisfied is what I am  
I want to be a better man_

_Superman Superman wish I could fly like Superman  
Superman Superman I want to be like Superman  
I want to be like Superman  
Superman Superman wish I could fly like Superman_

_Woke up this morning, what did I see  
A big black cloud hanging over me  
I switched on the radio and nearly dropped dead  
The news was so bad that I fell out of bed  
There was a gas strike, oil strike, lorry strike, bread strike  
Got to be a Superman to survive  
Gas bills, rent bills, tax bills, phone bills  
I'm such a wreck but I'm staying alive _

_Look in the paper, what do I see,  
Robbery, violence, insanity. _

_Hey girl we've got to get out of this place  
There's got to be something better than this  
I need you, but I hate to see you this way  
If I were Superman then we'd fly away  
I'd really like to change the world  
And save it from the mess it's in  
I'm too weak, I'm so thin  
I'd like to fly but I can't even swim _

_Superman Superman I want to fly like Superman  
Superman Superman wish I could fly like Superman  
Superman Superman wish I could fly like Superman  
Superman Superman I want to be like Superman  
Superman Superman I want to fly like Superman"_

As he pulled up to the crime scene, this no longer became a tune he was just singing along too, but a wish he had as he stared at the long legged brunette, the one who held his heart but yesterday pushed him away, get out of a car right in front of him. He breathed in and out deeply, turned off the ignition, and got out of his car, locking it.

"Hey, Jordan," he said as she turned to see what car came up behind hers. Feeding him an icy stone glare, she replied, "Good morning to you Detective Hoyt. I suggest we get over to the body immediately so I can get my job done and out of the police departments' way." She strode over determinedly towards the crime scene, leaving Woody behind with his mouth open in shock. He followed in her footsteps, scratching the back of his neck with his hand, realizing that this is to be one of the most awkward and long days of his life.

Author's Note: Sorry about the song, I myself am not a big fan of using songs in fanfics (however I am a big fan of The Kinks!). I was looking at only using a few lines from it, however, every line seemed to fit so I just felt like fitting it in. Please read it, I think it makes sense. Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming, they inspire me to write more. Oh, and this isn't just going to be about Woody and Jordan, there will actually be some depth to this case. If there are any problems in regards to its content, (some historical information is off, or biology/chemistry/physics stuff doesn't match up) let me know so I can deal with it by emailing me privately. Thanks for your help!


	13. Chapter 11: Giving Room to Breathe

_Chapter 11: Giving Room to Breathe_

"So, Jordan, what have we got here?" Woody asked, as he glanced down at the body before him.

"Ok, can I breathe for a second? I just got here and have barely looked at the body. From what it looks like, it's a girl and she's dead. Give me some room so I can do my job. Why not call your little girlfriend or something in the meantime." Jordan snaps at Woody vehemently. She whips away from him and glares down at the body, waiting to hear his footsteps moving away from her. She hears only a few. Figuring that he just stepped away to give her some room, she begins to assess the scene before her.

A Caucasian girl, no older than twenty two lays before her, legs sprawled out, left hand askew, and her right hand laying beneath her head, as if she had been hurt and was trying to cradle the wound. She had curly black hair, cut to an inch above the shoulders. She was wearing jean capris reaching mid shin, and a brown cotton tank top. She was wearing minimal jewellery and had no makeup on. Right away, it was easy to tell she had been tortured. She had bruising marks around her neck, indicating she was choked, however, there was no true petechial haemorrhaging in the eyes to show that it was the reason for her death. Her right eye was swollen and her right cheek was cut open. Bruises could also be seen on her shins and forearms, indicating that there was indeed a struggle. Her wrists and ankles were bruised with a thick single line, consistent around each extremities diameter, revealing that she had been tied up for a certain amount of time. In light of the small skin abrasions Jordan uncovered amongst these bruises, she supposed that the girl had been fighting to get out of whatever kept her shackled. Her feet were, unexpectedly, bare, however closer examination proved that this was probably the killer's doing. Both of her feet were badly bruised and cut up and Jordan winced at the idea that this woman had her feet whipped or beaten, her feet where all the nerves finally meet up, where the induced harm would shoot up the rest of her body and cause unbelievable pain. However, nothing yet has revealed itself as the fatal blow or murderous cut that caused this woman before her to die.

Jordan knelt down beside the body and began to rifle through the woman's pockets, pulling up her tank top in order to slip her hand in easily. As she exposed the girl's stomach, Jordan felt a faint urge to vomit. There were three deep gashes that went from the girl's navel all the way to her chest. The middle one had bled a fair amount, however the two on either side produced minimal bleeding, indicating that the girl had not lived long after the cuts were made. She moved on, realizing she had just found cause of death and proceeded to check the girl's pockets. Jordan pulled out a piece of paper with a nine digit number and time written on it. She placed it in a baggie and stood up, placing everything she had used and taken from the crime scene into their respective places in her bag and took off her laytex gloves. Woody, having seen Jordan wrap everything up approached her.

"Jordan are you done then? Can you give me any information… i.d.? C.O.D.? T.O.D.?" he asked her cautiously, realizing he was already treading on thin ice.

"You'll get all those answers in my report. It will be done in full by tonight. I'll have it sent down to the precinct for you. Have a good day, Detective." Jordan said dismissively as she kept on walking past Woody towards some other workers, instructing them to send the body to the morgue. He watched her as she continued on to her car, got in, and sped off without even a small glance in his direction. He waited until her car was out of sight before he turned his back and continued back to the crime scene to see what he could figure out.


	14. Chapter 12: Two

Chapter Twelve: "Two…" 

As routine for an autopsy, Jordan first began to circle the body, citing any and every thing she saw on the clothed body that lay before her, be it interesting, important, or not. She began at the head, describing the mud streaked through the young woman's black, curls, the bruising on the face and neck, and slowly worked down towards her feet. She was meticulous in her work, looking at each hand and fingernail, making sure each spot was duly accounted for. As she finished her primary findings, she began to undress the body, once again starting at the top by removing her tank top first. She cursed under her breath as more and more bruises and scrapes appeared on this girl's skin. Again, with an unnatural precision, she examined every inch, determined that the killer left some sort of trace of himself on his victim, allowing Jordan to catch him before he did this again. She continued on to removing the girl's capris. Even thought Jordan had done this hundreds of time, she still felt unnerved by removing the clothes. It felt disrespectful and she always felt as if she was violating their privacy, their right to be left in peace. She took a deep breath before continuing on, however was interrupted by the banging of the doors of autopsy one as Garrett strode in determinedly.

"Jordan, where the hell is the new M.E.? Waters?" Garrett demanded of Jordan.

"What… what are you talking about? The last time I saw her, she was all over Det. Hoyt," she responded, her voice dripping with venom.

"It's her second day on the job and she's already two hours later. You want ME to believe last night's happenings had absolutely nothing to do with her tardiness today?"

"Look, if she can't be a big girl and show up today, that's not my problem. Can I continue with my autopsy now?"

"This is the girl found out on Richards and Fifth?"

"Unfortunately."

"What have you got so far?"

"Not much sorry to say, just documenting all the external injuries and trace. Here, help me with her pants." Jordan motions towards Garrett to go on the opposite side of the girl and start removing her pants while she prepares the tray for them to go in. Before Garrett can fully take off the capris, he begins to curse under his breath.

"Oh shit…" Garrett swears under his breath. He raises his voice and speaks to Jordan. "What do you make of this?"

Jordan comes back, and looks in the direction of Garrett's hand. On the girl's inner right thigh is the number _2_, etched into her skin, with most likely some sort of blade. It's ragged in appearance, yet stands out boldy as red jagged lines against her peachy skin. The two is almost italicized in appearance, as if the killer took his time to place it in that spot, in that exact manner.

"I don't know what that is but it doesn't look like something good."

"Jordan, call Woody and get him here ASAP. I can only think of one possible explanation for this number and it doesn't bode well -- "

"It's his second victim. There's someone else out there…"

"Get Woody over here now!"

"I'm on it." Jordan walks out of Autopsy One and goes to her office. She immediately sits down and begins to punch in Woody's number without realizing who she is calling. As soon as he picks up, reality hits her, and her compassionate tone turns into ice.

"This is Hoyt."

"Det. Hoyt, this is Dr. Cavanaugh. We have found something on the body we think is imperative you see immediately."

"I'll be right there, Jordan."

"Dr. Cavanaugh please," Jordan retorts before hanging up the phone. She calmly sits there for a moment as the incident of the previous night replays through her head. Before it gets too far she shakes her head and returns to professional mode. She is on duty and there is a potential serial killer on the loose. All concentration must be poured into that.

She returns to the change room to redress in uncontaminated scrubs and prepares herself for what she might find. Jordan walks into Autopsy One where Garrett remains with the body. He too is dressed for the autopsy and informs her that he will be assisting. With a potential serial killer all efforts must be used to figuring out his motives, who his victims are, clues on how to find him, and how to stop him. Jordan nods and begins to document all the injuries on the lower half of the girl's body. She barely starts before Woody comes in hurriedly.

"Alright guys, I have an id. She is Adele Thomas, age 26. Single, chemistry teacher at the local high school, lives in her own condo, no relatives in the immediate area," Woody quickly fills them in. "What do you guys have for me?"

"A potential serial killer," Garrett simply states.

"What? How does one murder equate serial killer?" Woody questions in shock.

"Come look at this." Garrett motions him over and then points towards the _2_ written on Adele's thigh.

"Oh heavenly Lord. Give me a sec, chief's got to know about this, right now." Woody flips open his phone and turns away to tell his chief about the latest status of his case. Half a minute later he snaps his phone shut and turns back towards Garrett and Jordan.

"I think we found body number one. Behind the Judy's on Carlton, same M.O., meet you guys there." Woody briskly heads out of the room, going towards the crime scene.

Garrett nods towards Jordan, and without a word she understands. She removes her gloves and scrubs, tossing them into the hamper along the way and makes her way towards the elevator and out to the car. She is tired of sick sons of bitches in her city and wants to catch this one right now before he kills again.


	15. Chapter 13: And The Plot Thickens

Chapter Fourteen: And The Plot Thickens 

Jordan arrives there first, not surprisingly, considering her ridiculously fast driving habits. She gets out of her car and grabs her kit just as Woody pulls into the parking lot. She moves forward fast, wanting to get this over and done with and bring the body back to the morgue where it can be processed. This killer has already killed two people, and Jordan hopes there isn't already a third or more before they get a chance to stop him.

Policemen are already swarming the scene. It is sectioned off with bright yellow caution tape and crime scene investigators can be seen on their hands and knees trying to find anything they can that resembles evidence. She ducks under the tape that has been set up and makes way towards one of the officers there. One of the officers notices her and makes their way towards her.

"Dr. Cavanaugh, I'm Officer John Truman. The detective assigned to the case isn't here yet, but the body is over there." He motions behind him and to his left. He waits for her to step forward before following behind her back to the body.

"Officer, Det. Hoyt just pulled in to the parking lot, so I shall begin procedure," Jordan replies to the officer in charge.

She takes one glance down to the body, slowly taking in all aspects of the victim's features. Straight auburn hair, tangled in a mess of leaves, sticks and mud, hazel eyes open in horror, and defined cheekbones…

"Oh sweet Jesus," Jordan mutters as the emerald ring on the victim's right hand glitters in the sunlight.

"Alright, I'm here, Dr. Cavanaugh what have we got? Is she the first victim?" Jordan hears Woody call out from behind her. She whips around suddenly, realizing the horror of the situation. She moves fast and towards Woody, with only one goal in mind. He cannot see the victim.

"Woody, ummm, I don't know about this… maybe you should send Seely, or someone else first. You deal with Garrett at the morgue with Adele, and I'll get back to you on this one. For the time being, give the vic to someone else," Jordan says in an effort to send him back and away from the crime scene.

"Come on Jordan, I'm here anyway, just tell me, is she another one of his or not?"

"I'm not sure yet, I still have to see, I couldn't do anything to the body without the detective in charge present."

"Well, I'm here, let's get to it. We don't have time to waste," Woody says irritatingly.

"Woody, I don't think you should be here…" Jordan tries to earnestly push him back as he struggles to get past her.

"What is wrong with you Jordan? There's a murderer on the run and you want me to just leave? Get over there and autopsy the body or I'll call another M.E. in. Now let me by and do your job!"

"Woody, you can't go there!" Jordan places both her hands against his chest, stopping him abruptly. He is shocked by the look in her eyes, she is worried fearful of something, so he stops and looks at her questioningly.

"Please, just call Seely."

"Tell me, Jordan."

"This isn't the time or place for this kind of --"

"Jordan…"

"Umm, Woody? It's ummm…., it's Caroline." Jordan drops her hands to both sides, searching his face for some sort of reaction. But before she can brace herself, or stop him from doing anything stupid, he runs past her towards the body.

"No, no, no no no…." Woody pants as he runs towards the yellow tape. _Jordan's mistaken, she has to be_, he wishfully thinks.

"Woody!" She calls after him. "STOP HIM!" Jordan yells towards the officers as she runs after Woody. The officers react, grabbing hold of Woody just as he sees the body. He stops in place, as if he just ran into a brick wall and stares at the body below him.

"Oh my God… it's her…." Woody whispers. At that instance his knees give out and he sinks onto the ground. Jordan appears beside him and motions for the officers to leave him alone. He seems to be no harm, he won't touch the body or the crime scene, so there is no more reason to have him guarded. She kneels beside him and puts an arm around him. Despite her feelings towards him right now, she realizes he needs someone with him, he needs some sort of support.

"Come on Woody, let these guys here do their jobs. I'm going to bring you back to your car and I'm going to drive you back to the station. Then, Nigel and I will head back here to work on the body and see what we can find. Let us do our job and catch the guy." Jordan tries to say. She has absolutely no idea what comforting words should be spoken at this time, but she knows that every second they lose, the farther they get from finding the killer. Jordan helps Woody stagger to his feet and walks with him to his car. She grabs his keys out of his jacket pocket and gets in the driver's side as he stumbles into the passenger's seat.

They are both silent the entire ride back to the precinct. As she pulls into the parking lot, Woody finally speaks through the tears slowly and silently sliding down his face.

"Jordan? Do me a favour will you? Can you ask Lily if I can… notify her family?" He timidly asks.

"Sure will, Woody. I don't see a problem. Need someone with you?"

"No. I'd like to do it now. I'll head on over."

"Head on over where?"

"I'll get her parents' address. I know they moved from Wisconsin to some surrounding city here, she mentioned that in the car the other day. One of the reasons she chose to come to Boston. I don't know… two hours from here?"

"Two hours of you driving like this? I don't think so. I'll get Lily to come with you."

"No thanks. I can do this myself."

"How about I come with you?"

For the first time since Woody saw Caroline's lifeless body, he looks into Jordan's eyes. He no longer sees the hate and realizes maybe he could use a friend.

"Okay, I'd like that," he replies.

"Hold on a second." Jordan grabs her cell phone and steps out of the car. She quickly fills Garrett in on what has just happened and lets him know she will be accompanying Woody to the Waters' residence. He lets her know that Nigel and Bug will be there to process the body, and to find out whatever she can from Caroline's parents. She hangs up and gets back into the car to hear Woody on the phone. He scribbles something on a napkin he found in his side compartment, mumbles a barely coherent thank you and shuts his phone. He holds up the napkin so she can see what he has written. 682 Burlington Ave, Warwick, Massachusetts.

Jordan shifted the gear into drive and headed for the Waters residence.


	16. Chapter 14: Finding the Strength

Chapter Fourteen: Finding the Strength 

The two hour drive seemed endless to Jordan. She constantly wanted to pull over and wrap Woody in a hug. The tears that slowly trickled down his cheeks tore her heart apart and she wished she could do something to help stop them. However, after her first few comments did not bring about any sort of response, she decided to let him deal with the situation at hand as he best see fit. For the two hour duration, no words were exchanged between the two except for Woody's infrequent navigational remarks. The silence pained her as a friend longing to offer comfort and support, yet she knew Woody was not one to be confronted in these types of situations. She was left alone to contemplate the last twenty four hours and start trying to piece together the little bits of information she knew.

"We're here", Woody muttered as he pointed to a whitewashed house on their right, breaking Jordan from her concentration. The house was quaint, with light green trimmings and doors, an enclosed – by – glass porch, and a two door garage. The lawn in front was kept immaculate, no weeds, dying grass or flowers could be seen, and the two trees were freshly pruned. Neighbours were located directly on either side, making the entire neighbourhood look like it was a model for suburban life, a scene taken from the stereotypical "suburbia" mentality.

"Right," she responded, while signalling and turning into the drive. She parked the car, turning off the ignition and unbuckling her seat belt, before realizing that Woody had yet to move from his position; looking out the window, with his head resting in his hands, elbow resting on the windowsill. Jordan tentatively reached over and rested her hand on his lower thigh. He seemed startled by the contact, but did not flinch. Woody looked at her intently.

"Come on, Woody. We're here now, it's time to talk to them."

"How do you tell someone, tell someone that their daughter is dead? Your ex – fiancé's parents that her daughter is dead and that you were the last person to see her that night before she died. How do you look someone in the eye and tell them that their daughter was murdered, all while realizing you probably could have prevented it if you weren't such a jackass and had just walked her to her apartment door?" Woody said to Jordan, as another tear stained his right cheek. He didn't wipe it away or even acknowledge its existence, just allowed it to run its course, hoping it would take his pain and guilty conscience with it.

"Woody, you can't blame yourself for what happened. You have no reason to think that if you had gone to her door with her that she would still be alive. He could have been inside her apartment, she might have gone out for a walk after and met the guy there, or maybe it was a robber or someone who came in after the fact. We don't know anything yet, you can't just jump to these conclusions and blame yourself."

"I'm a cop, Jordan. A detective, actually. And I have been for quite a few years now. I know all about how bad and ugly the streets of Boston can get, but my stupid, fucking self couldn't even walk her to the door. I was frustrated with myself, and that frustration let Care get, get murdered. Dammit!" Woody swore in anger as he hit the dashboard with his fist. Jordan reached over and grabbed Woody by both his shoulders, resting them on either side with a firm grip, forcing him to look her in the eye.

"Woody, you must listen to me. This is not your fault. There is nothing to do about the case now but let everyone at the morgue and the detectives and officers do their job and find the bastard who did this."

"It's not that simple just to sit back and go on Jordan, it's not that easy, you of all people should know that."

At this last sentence, Jordan sat back, realizing how true Woody's words were. Here she sat, telling him to move on, only a few hours after he saw his old love's bruised and battered dead body before him, when she still had trouble coming to terms with her mother's death, even if she had progressed in a positive direction. She took a deep breath before slowly reaching over and taking his left hand in both of hers.

"You need to be strong now, Woody. You need to go in there and talk to her parents. Find out if she talked to them last night or if she ever mentioned anything. But most of all, you need to be supportive to them. You are feeling a helluva shock right now, and you can only imagine what they will feel. You owe it to both them and Caroline to tell them, they need to hear it from you." She squeezed his hand and let go, letting him work up the courage to get out of the car himself. He turned away from her just to stare at the house in front of him. She could see his eyes brimmed with tears, so she looked away, feeling as if she was invading his privacy.

He wiped eyes with a handkerchief he had in his jacket pocket and took three deep breaths. He slowly unbuckled his seatbelt and then leaned back to breathe in once more. He looked to Jordan on his left, who gave a slight smile for reassurance and he reached for the door handle. Simultaneously, they both got out of the car. They walked up to the enclosed porch, opening and closing the glass door behind them both. Woody straightened out his suit before rapidly knocking four times on the door. He clenched and unclenched his jaw as he heard footsteps approach the door.

"Here we go," he muttered to no one in particular as he heard locks being unlatched.

Opening the light green door was an older woman, in her late fifties with a short whitened bob haircut, slight wrinkles around the eyes, standing around 5'4 and with a slightly rounded shape. She instantly smiled as the look of recognition passed over her face as she gave Woody a once over.

"Woodrow…my boy…"

"Hi, Sharon."

"Caroline mentioned she had run into you, said you hadn't changed one bit. She was so glad to see you, said you were planning on getting together, and that things seemed well between the two of you despite all that nonsense. But whatever brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"There's something I'd like to talk to you about."

"Well by all means, please, please come in." Sharon Waters, Caroline's mother, gestured inside. It wasn't until after Woody stepped inside that she noticed Jordan. She looked at her questioningly, unintentionally making Jordan feel as an intruder and as awkward as one could possibly feel in this type of situation.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Jordan Cavanaugh with the Boston Medical Examiner's Office," Jordan introduced herself to Sharon, offering her hand out for a greeting.

Sharon took it, looking at Woody with wide eyes.

"That's where Caroline works now. Woodrow… what's going on? Is everything okay with Caroline?"

"Sharon, I think it's best if we go sit down somewhere where we can talk," Woody said despondently. Sharon turned and made her way to the living room, Jordan and Woody following closely behind. She motioned to the couch for them to sit whereas she took an armchair close by. She sat down, looking at woody with pleading eyes. Woody and Jordan both took a seat on the couch.

Woody glanced around anxiously, racking his mind to find the answer as to where he should start.


	17. Chapter 15: My Personal Responsibility

_Chapter 15: My Personal Responsibility_

Woody glanced at Jordan with searching eyes. He was unsure of what to say, unsure of what to do. All he did know was that he did not want to tell Sharon, Caroline's mother, that her baby girl had died. Woody shuffled his body closer to the end of the couch, so he was closer to Sharon. He leaned on his knees, bringing his eyes down to her level, allowing them to speak equally.

"Sharon…." Woody began uncertainly.

"What is it Woodrow? You know you can tell me anything…" Sharon replied honestly.

"I wish it were just that easy."

"What happened Woodrow, what is going on?" Sharon begins to glance between Woody and Jordan's faces, searching for some sort of clue. Woody averts his gaze from her face and stares at the carpet. His eyes glaze over with tears, although they refuse to fall. Sharon, noting this, gently grasps his chin and lifts it, bringing back eye contact.

"Caroline is in trouble, isn't she? I know things ended badly between you, but I knew you always loved her… what happened?" Sharon's mother whispered to Woody. He reached up and slowly moved her hand away from his face and resumed his posture. He placed her hand in between his two, fully covering them.

"Caroline passed away this morning…"

"Oh my God. Oh my God… Caroline, my baby…. Why…. Why?!" Sharon said exasperatedly, quickly pulling her hands away from Woody's and holding them to her heart.

"I'm sorry Sharon, I really am…" Woody tried to console. He slid down on both his knees in front of her and held the sobbing woman. She leaned into him and let his arms wrap around her protectively. He rocked her back and forth, in an almost maternal manner. This seemed to help calm her down, however the crying did not cease.

Jordan, sitting there and watching this entire situation unfold, felt more uncomfortable as the seconds passed. She got up and began to walk around the room, taking in all the photographs, flowers, designed picture plates, and all the other adornments in the room. She glanced back at Woody and Sharon, making sure they weren't disturbed by her movements. As they seemed oblivious to her actions, she continued along through the room, giving them as much privacy as she could without wandering off and drawing attention to her disappearance.

"What happened…. What happened to her?" Sharon asked timidly. Woody's entire body stiffened as Jordan's head snapped around at the sound. Woody and Jordan held each other's gaze, willing the other to break the news to this already devastated mother. "Something bad happened didn't it… I can feel it… no girl as young as her dies of something natural. Oh my God what happened to my little baby!" Sharon sobbed loudly.

"We found her this morning…" Jordan filled in.

"Where? How did she die… what happened to her?" Sharon questioned Jordan, wanting answers.

"We have reason to believe she was murdered." Jordan continued.

"Murdered? Oh Lord… what has she gotten herself into? Who would do such a thing to my girl… she had only just moved to Boston." After Sharon's last question and response, Jordan glanced at Woody, wondering how much information she could reveal to this woman. Woody nodded his head once, giving Jordan the "go – ahead".

"We believe that she is a victim of a serial killer that has just begun in Boston. But we have to ask you to keep this last piece of information to yourself for the time being. We can't let anything jeopardize our case."

"You just get him, make the bastard pay for what he did to her. She wasn't a saint, but she didn't deserve this!" Sharon broke down sobbing again, tears streaming down her face, chest heaving. Woody clutched her arm, tying to stabilize her.

"Ma'am, we're going to need you or your husband to come down to the morgue and i.d. her body."

"I'll be there, James hasn't been with me for two years now." Woody's head snapped up at this.

"Sharon, I'm so sorry, I had no idea…" Woody began.

"I know, but that's in the past… we have more important things to attend to. I want you to find who harmed… my baby."

"I consider it my personal responsibility to find whoever did this to her and make sure they understand just exactly who they messed with." Sharon placed a hand on the side of Woody's face as he stood during his last response. Tears still streaming down her face she spoke to him.

"You always made me proud, I was so happy Caroline had found you. I know you loved her just as much as I still do. Please, bring her justice and help me put her to rest."

"I will… I promise you I will." Woody repeated, placing his own hand on top of hers. He gently removed her hand and placed it back on her lap. Sharon gazed out at the window to her left, tears slowly trickling down her cheeks as she dealt with her grief in her own way. Woody motioned to Jordan and they both left the house, making their way back into the car.

"Woody, you know you won't be able to work this case, you were too close to Caroline."

"I have to do what I have to do Jordan, do you really expect me to sit on my ass and wait to hear things through a newspaper? No, I'm doing all I can to catch this bastard."

"If it means this much to you then let the force do their job and stay out of their way so you don't jeopardize the case!"

"I promised Sharon that I would find out what happened to her daughter, now you can either help get another serial killer off the street, or we can butt heads the entire way, it's your choice, but I'm on this case no matter what you say."

"Let's go home Woody." Jordan sighed, wondering how to answer that question.

* * *

Author's Note: I'll be honest, I'm not a big fan of this chapter, so please try not to eat me up about it. There's no real plot continuation in this one, it's just something that had to be done. Hopefully I'll be able to write more and better chapters! soon. I hope you are enjoying the story so far though! 


	18. Chapter 16: To Make Matters Worse

Chapter Sixteen: To Make Matters Worse… 

Similar to their drive to the Waters residence, Jordan and Woody spent most of the drive back to Boston in complete silence. Woody stared blankly at the landscape passing by, letting a stray tear here and there make its way down his cheek. He was in his own world, working over the entire day's events in his mind, not wanting to break his concentration for even a second. He started assessing the crime scene in his mind, trying to remember even the smallest details; for that setting would be ingrained in his memory before. Never before had a case hit so close to home for him, not when they mimicked his life, nor when there was a child's life at stake, no case hurt him as much as seeing Caroline's lifeless body laying there, brutally tortured and cut. His ex – fiancé, a person who had been so much apart of his life, his love. She was the closest he had ever come to getting married, a dream he had ever since he could remember. Caroline wasn't just another girl, she was someone he loved deeply. Despite their abrupt and mysterious separation, Woody thought about her everyday, wondering about her well being. Now she was dead, and there was no worrying left, she would no longer be in his life, just when he thought he might finally be able to be speak with her again, progress to being friends, she had been snatched away quickly, with no warning. Woody held so many regrets for not only his actions over the past 24 hours, but for every minute he had known her and not shown her what an incredible person she was. He shook his head slightly to push away these thoughts so he could focus on the actual case. His mind instinctively first flashed to her body and how it was lain, with her arms –

Jordan's cell phone rang loudly, pulling Woody out of his thoughts. He scowled, showing his annoyance. Jordan looked at him pleadingly, reaching for her phone. She flipped it open and checked the caller id.

"Cavanaugh," she spoke into the receiving end. She the mouthed "Nigel" to Woody, letting him know who she was speaking to.

"Yeah," she said to Nigel. Woody leaned in, trying to hear Nigel's words. He couldn't quite pick up what Nigel was saying from where he was, so he whispered to Jordan to put the phone on speaker phone.

"We are just driving back from the Waters' residence, we should be back in 15, 20 minutes. We'll meet you at the morgue… freight elevators though, we don't need any media," Jordan informed Nigel just before she handed the phone to Woody who pressed "speaker".

"Unfortunately that can't be done Jordan. You must escort Woody to the precinct a-sap," Nigel's voice boomed from the cell phone.

"Why?" Jordan questioned insistently.

"Because Woody is being considered a suspect on this case."

"What!" Woody spat out. He slammed his hand on the dashboard.

"Nigel what are you talking about?" Jordan asked, bewildered as well.

"The state is saying something about opportunity, motive and the like. No one on the BPD believes, neither does the DA's office…" Nigel trailed off.

"So then why am I being branded a killer?" Woody demanded of Nigel.

"I don't know mate, no one does. The DA is talking about making sure there is no preferential treatment for it's own, showing that whether or not one of its men are involved, the cases are still treated objectively."

"So in other words, I'm a test, I'm being made an example of… great. Are they going to cuff me too? My career is shot now no matter what… I was ACCUSED of a murder, a goddamn detective accused. Why would I kill Caroline? Motive? Opportunity? What kind of crap is that? Dammit they just want to pin this on anyone! She was my fiancé for God's sake… I loved her." And at this last comment, Woody broke down. Tears started pouring down his face, he could no longer keep in his rage, frustration and grief. Jordan mumbled a quick bye to Nigel and flipped her phone close. She pulled over onto the shoulder in the middle of the highway and parked. Jordan wrapped her arms around Woody protectively and let him cry. About five minutes had passed until Woody broke the tear – ridden silence with his words.

"She's dead Jordan… she's dead… I let it happen. They're right, they might as well lock me up… if I had only gone up last night."

"Don't say that Woody you know that's not how these things work. Come on. We need to go to the precinct now. We all know you are innocent, you have nothing to prove. Innocent until proven guilty. You need to be strong."

Woody leaned in to Jordan and they hugged, allowing him to regain his composure. A minute later, Woody pulled out of Jordan's grasp and slid his hands across his cheeks, wiping away any last tears.

"Let's go," he whispered to Jordan. She patted the back of his hand, and shifted the car back into drive.


	19. Chapter 17: Cuffs

_Chapter 17:Cuffs_

Before Jordan had even placed the car in park, while she was still pulling into a visitor's parking spot at the Boston precinct, Woody was already storming out of the car. Sensing his upset attitude and misdirected rage, Jordan quickly threw the gear into park and bolted out right after Woody, barely remembering to press the lock button on her sensor lock key as she ran after him. Woody stormed in through the front door, bypassing the reception area, and continued straight through to the general room, where fingerprints, ids, and photographs were collected. He slammed his hands down on the nearest table, alerting everyone's attention and causing the room to fall silent.

"Here I am, cuff me… I'm a suspect right… cuff me!" Woody yelled as he left his hands on the table, bearing down on it with all his weight. "Oh wait, sorry, my bad, let me help you guys out," Woody continued to say as he pulled out his badge and gun, and then finally his handcuffs. "Oh, and let's sweeten the deal, you can even use my own cuffs! Come on now, who wants to step up and get the satisfaction?" All the officers glanced around at each other awkwardly as Woody continued to scan the crowed, waiting for one of his fellow coworkers to make a move. Seely, being courageous and stubborn, finally moved forward.

"Come on, Hoyt… this isn't their fault…" Matt began as he grabbed him by the arm and tried to bring him into a separate room to calm down.

"And Matt Seely steps up to the plate! Good call Matt, this will definitely help out your career… bringing down a fellow cop, prevent corruption… all that jazz." Woody bitterly remarks as Seely drags him along. During this entire confrontation, Jordan has just watched amazed at the entrance of the room, unsure of what she should do. But as soon as she saw Seely step forward, even though she did understand his intentions, she realized she needed to step in because Woody would have surely eaten Matt alive.

"Seely, wait up!" Jordan yelled as she scurried to catch up. "Where you bringing him?"

"To an interrogation room… I think that's the safest place for now." Seely replied.

"I'll stay there with him, maybe calm him down." Jordan stated as Seely turned right into a separate corridor and began to unlock a door.

"Suit yourself." Seely said as he opened the door for them both. "I'm getting the lieutenant, you guys stay here." And he was gone…

Woody and Jordan just stared at each other, waiting for the other to move first. In the end, Jordan glanced away, turning her body towards the mirror, trying to resist his gaze.

"You don't have to babysit me Jordan… there's nothing in here for me to use to kill myself with. Besides, my good old Catholic virtues taught me that suicide is a sin." Woody said smugly.

"Woody this isn't a joke, this is a serious situation." Jordan replied exasperatedly.

"I know. Which is why you are going to get out of here and go start working on the autopsies. I want you to do it Jordan, I want you. You're the best, you'll find whatever we need to find the bastard who did this. I need you to do this Jo," Woody pleaded.

"You stay safe, don't say anything -- "

"Jordan, I'm a cop, I know what to and what not to say. I'm not guilty, it doesn't matter. Go."

"Good luck Woody," Jordan whispered in his ear as she hugged him before turning away to leave.

"Oh and Jordan?" Woody called after her. She turned to face him questioningly. "I don't care what laws you have to break, find out who did this."

Jordan nodded in affirmation and walked out.


End file.
